Face Down Extras
by twilight.foreverJB
Summary: Small Sections of my Story Face Down done in other POVs. One in Edwards, and now up Charlies.
1. Jessica asks Edward

**A/N: **The title is pretty self explanitory. This is for everyone who said it would be a good idea, I was going to make it funnier but somehow it didn't turn out like I expected it would. But I still like it so here it is. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviews my stories.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight.

**

* * *

****Jessica Asking Edward To The Dance**

"Alice," I was getting annoyed now, she had been blocking her mind from me all day. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," She said innocently. I looked in her mind again to see that she was still singing the barney song in latin.

"Well can you at least sing something else, that song is starting to drive me crazy." I told her.

"Nope, you should just stay out of my head." I glared and turned back to my tray. I decided to take Alice's advice and looked in the thoughts of other people around me instead of hers. Maybe the rest of my family knows what is going on.

_The ants go marching one, by one. _Emmett of course, his song was almost worse then Alice's.

_Row, Row, Row your boat. _I had at least expected a better song from Jasper, his was just as bad as his brother and wife.

_Look how frizzy Jessica's hair is today, And her clothing just doesn't look good on her. _Since when does Rosalie pay attention to what Jessica was wearing. I looked at her to see she was looking over my shoulder. I tuned in to the thoughts of Jessica, never something I enjoyed doing, but it was becoming a routine now, trying to learn more about Bella. I didn't know why that one human interested me so much. I convinced myself that it was purely because I wanted to know why I couldn't hear her thoughts, but I was starting to wonder if there was more to it then that.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. _Jessica was chanting in her head. _Okay just walk over there. _I was slightly interested. Jessica's thoughts were always so confident so I wondered what she was trying to do. I looked at Alice curiously, she stifled a giggle. I tuned back in to Jessica's thoughts once again annoyed now. _okay here goes. _I turned to see what she was doing and noticed her walking towards are table. _Oh God. I can so Not do this. _I saw Jasper concentrating on Jessica, and suddenly she was walking towards me again with renewed confidence. I glared at him.

"Edward?" she asked. I smiled. "Will you go to the dance with me?" Her thoughts we slightly scrambled now as she waited for my reply. I definitely didn't want to go with Jessica but she would be with Bella for most of it, and I wanted to figure out what was wrong with her. Ever since I had seen her bruises in Angela's mind I have wanted to know what caused them. And maybe I could figure out what she was thinking. But it really wasn't fair to use Jessica like that. I debated this for a few seconds in my head. Jessica's thoughts became more uncertain, now that Jasper had stopped giving her confidence boosters.

"We could just go as friends if you want." she added.

"Sure Jessica, that would be great." I finally answered her. She smiled hapily.

"Oh Jessica?" Alice chimed from behind me.

"Yea?"

"Do you Angela and Bella want to come over to my house to gt ready?" she asked smiling brilliantly.

"Umm sure." replied Jessica. She walked immediately back to Angela and Bella.

"Alice!" our whole family coursed at once.

"What?" Her eyes were wide with innocence, but her thoughts said otherwise. _Oh this will be so much fun, They'll all thank me when-_Her thoughts cut off there when she noticed I was looking. She went back to singing songs in her head. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper," I called him

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"You are so dead!" I glared.

"Bella, Angela guess what!" My vampire hearing caught Jessica saying,

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"I just asked Edward to the dance! And he said yes!" She exclaimed, "I can't believe it."

"I told you he liked you." Angela said. Her thoughts were disbelieving though. Bella was nodding with a smile on her face. She seemed happy for Jessica but I sensed that there was an underlying emotion that she was suppressing. Right then the bell rang signifying the end of lunch. Since Alice had warned me that we were going to be doing blood typing in class today, I skipped and went to my car to listen to a CD. Halfway through the third song I saw Jessica emerge from the class room carrying a stumbling Bella. Immediately I ran out to see what happened.

"Is she okay?" I asked Angela.

"I'm fine." She said exasperated. "It was just the blood in class, I just need to sit down."

"I'm taking her to the nurse." Angela told me.

"I'll take her," I offered "You can go back to class." she seemed reluctant to leave but gave in. I picked Bella up and carried her to the nurses office.

"I'm fine," she sounded very annoyed now. I laughed. "Really, just put me down." She said. I agreed and placed her gingerly on her feet. As soon as I did she stumbled, I chuckled. Defeated, she let me carry her the rest of the way to the nurses office. I loved how perfectly she seemed to fit in my arms when I was carrying her. Her warmth felt so nice, even through our clothing. I suppressed a sigh. I brought her to the nurse who said that Bella was fine, she just needed to sit down.

"Told you." she huffed. After a few minutes some colour returned to Bella's cheeks so the nurse said we could leave. "So why weren't you in class today?" she asked me.

"I don't like being around peoples blood either." I replied smiling at the irony of that statement.

* * *

_Please review. Chapter 10 is up on Face Down ._


	2. My Poor Baby

**A/N: **So this is the night of the Dance In Charlie's POV. It was kind of difficult to write Charlie since he doesn't really have a big part in the books, but I tried to make him IC. The next Chapter in 'Face Down' should be up soon, and I am also in the middle of writing the Dance in Edward's POV. If you haven't read the last few chapters in Face Down you should go do that now, because This will give it away. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter in this, and the people who have been reviewing Face Down. Please keep it up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**My Poor Baby**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Bella to come home from the dance. There was a game on the TV but I really wasn't watching it. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked hoping it was Bella.

"Hi Chief Swan, it's Jessica, "Can I talk to Bella?"

"Bella?" I exclaimed, "I thought she was still at the dance with you and Angela."

"She was, but her and Mike left about an hour ago." she informed me, sounding confused.

"Oh, Okay well I'll have her call you when she get's back." I told her. I was surprised at how calm my voice was. Internally I was both worried and angry. Where could she be, it really wasn't like Bella not to call me. I sat back down and stared at the TV blankly. My mind was reeling. I was so worried about her. After what seemed like forever, I heard Bella walk in the door. I turned to ask her where she had been but the words froze in my mouth.

"Bella, What happened to your face?" I demanded, upon seeing her. Her hand raised to her eye, but she didn't answer. She ran in to my arms, I stiffened slightly in surprise, but wrapped my arms around her. I let her cry in to my chest for quite some time before moving us both over to the couch. I was so lost, felt so out of my element. I had no idea what had caused her to feel this way, and I had no idea on how to comfort her. Not knowing what to say, I just let her cry until her sobs slowed and then stopped completely when she fell asleep. Even in sleep her face was not completely calm. Eventually I carried her up to her room. Right as I stepped in the doorway a gust of wind came in through the window. I shivered before setting her on the bed. I pulled the sheets over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." I whispered to her sleeping form, knowing it was a futile hope. Another gust of cold wind came in through the window. I crossed her room and shut it tight before leaving. I then walked to my own bedroom and tried to sleep. All night I was haunted by all the possibilities that could have caused Bella that much pain. I had heard enough horror stories that these thoughts kept me awake until very late, when I finally drifted off in to an exhausted dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up still worrying about Bella. I crept in her room to check on her. Her hair was in knots from tossing and turning all night, it looked like she could have got less sleep then me. The sleeves of the sweater she was wearing when she fell asleep were slightly rolled up revealing dark bruises on her wrists. I could feel my blood pressure go up as my anger grew. I took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm myself. I was incredibly tempted to wake Bella and ask her who had done this. I was willing to kill whoever had done this to my baby girl. Thankfully before I could wake Bella and demand answers the phone rang. It cleared my head of some of the anger, and I ran quickly downstairs to get it before it would wake Bella.

"Hello?" I asked in to the receiver.

"Hi Charlie," Harry's husky voice flooded in my ear.

"Hi," I said simply still trying to calm myself down.

"Are you still planning on going fishing today, it's getting kind of late to go out now." I looked at the clock to see that it was indeed almost 12:30. I couldn't believe that I had slept in that late.

"Nah, Sorry I don't want to leave Bella home alone today, maybe we can go out next weekend." I told him

"What happened?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure, She didn't talk about it last night, but she came home crying and with a black eye." I told him, I felt the anger rising again.

"That's fine, you make sure she's okay, and send her my best." I promised I would and then hung up. Before I could take two steps the phone rang again. I sighed and picked up the receiver yet again. Once again I said Hello in to the phone."

"Hi, Its Carlisle Cullen."

"Hi," I said wondering why he had called me.

"Edward and Alice told me about what had happened to Bella," he paused as if waiting for a response but I was to surprised. "I'm not sure if she told you what had happened yet." he continued. My anger then came back with a vengeance.

"If Edward or Alice had anything to do with this I swear-!"

"No Charlie, Of course not." he exclaimed cutting me off, "Edward saved Bella."

"Saved her?" I demanded, "Saved her from what? Who did this to her?"

"Mike," he told me, "Mike Newton."

"Mike Newton?" I repeated disbelieving.

"Yes," he told me, "Edward and Alice tell me that they think he has been hitting her, her black eye is a few days old." I was getting mad again, I found myself taking another deep breath to calm my anger.

"What does that have to do with last night?" I asked him, it came out harsher then intended, but I was much to angry to apologize.

"Last night at the dance Mike attempted to rape Bella," He told me, in a detached tone of voice, one I was sure he used to deliver bad news to patients.

"He tried to what?! I'll swear I'll-" I found myself shouting so I took stopped myself and took a deep breath. "Tell me everything." I said in a calmer voice.

"Alice discovered that Bella had a black eye before the dance. Bella also had a few very light bruises on her arms, presumably all given to her by Mike in the past few weeks." He paused to give me time to digest what he had told me so far. He then went on to tell me everything that Edward and Alice had seen at the dance. I didn't want to believe that this could have happened to Bella, but the evidence was irrefutable. I especially couldn't believe that it was Mike Newton who had done this. He had always seemed like he was a decent kid, I had never had problems with him before this. "So Bella decided to come over to our house to clean herself up before going back to see you, she didn't want to scare you, I think." he concluded. I noticed that he had not said what had happened to Mike, and I told him so.

"Well," he said sounding kind of hesitant. "That's one of the reasons I called, Emmett broke his arm."

"Broke his arm?" I repeated shocked.

"Yes, We have had something similar happen to a member of our family, and Emmett didn't want it happening again." He explained to me. I knew why he was calling now, he was wanting to know if Emmett was going to be in any trouble. I was pretty sure he wouldn't be, if Mike had any brains he wouldn't be telling anybody about what had happened last night. And I told Carlisle so.

"How's Bella doing?" he asked me.

"Good, she was pretty upset last night, She's still asleep." I told him.

"If she seems to be having any problems bring her to see me, or she can come by the house if she'd prefer that."

"Okay, Thank you Carlisle," I said gratefully.

"You said she's still asleep, How long was she awake?"

"Yes," I confirmed, "for most of the night."

"Okay," he paused, "Well like I said bring her to see me any time."

"Thank you for everything." I told him.

"It's nothing. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and sat down at the counter. I but my head in my hands and thought over everything he had told me about what Happened to Bella. _My Poor Baby, _I thought to myself.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think. _


End file.
